1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stereoscopic image pasting system and to a method and program for controlling the operation of this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique in which a layout is decided automatically when an electronic album is created utilizing a computer (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-223764). Further, since the amount of stereoscopic pop-up (depth perception) of a stereoscopic image is not uniquely decided when a stereoscopic image is displayed, there is a technique for adjusting the amount of pop-up (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-45584). Since the amount of pop-up varies depending upon enlargement and reduction of image size, there is a technique for determining whether a changed amount of pop-up falls within parallax limits (see Japanese Patent No. 4259913).
There is a presumption that the images pasted into an electronic album are two-dimensional images. No consideration has been given to the pasting of stereoscopic images in such an album. In a case where stereoscopic images are pasted in an electronic album, there are instances where pasted stereoscopic images will overlap each other if there is a change in amount of parallax. This problem arises not only in an electronic album but also in cases where a plurality of stereoscopic images are pasted on a mount image such as a postcard.